kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Shinji
: Kamen Rider Ryuga '(仮面ライダーリュウガ, Kamen Raidā Ryūga?) is one of the fictional character and the main antagonist in the Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. His Rider appearance resembles Kamen Rider Ryuki, but with a black look ripped all over and is similar to Ryuki's Blank Form. Aside from a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, his only screen appearance was in the movie Episode: Final. He is portrayed by Takamasa Suga. Fictional character biography In the alternative continuity of Episode Final, Yui Kanzaki had already met and befriended Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, when they were still both very young. As a result, the young and lonely Yui subconsciously created a duplicate of Shinji in the imaginary Mirror World. Several years later, this Shinji clone would adopt the identity of Kamen Rider Ryuga and join the Rider battle in order to pursue his goal of becoming a real person in the real world. The Mirror World version of Shinji Kido could survive indefinitely in his own universe without any extra protection, but could only stay in the real world for a short time before he started to disintegrate. Ryuga was occasionally mistaken for Ryuki. Ren had seen Ryuga attack Kamen Rider Femme while out fighting a Hydragoon, and thought Shinji had come to understand the meaning of the Rider War. He then demanded that Shinji fight him. Miho also mistook Ryuga as Shinji when Ryuga saved her before Kamen Rider Ouja could kill her. Ryuga himself had destroyed Genocider and turned Ohja into blank form. Femme then finished Blank Ouja off. In terms of character, Ryuga was the exact opposite of his real world counterpart. While the real Shinji was kind and innocent, the Mirror World version was cruel and scheming. He was responsible for the death of Kamen Rider Femme, mortally wounding her during their fight. Near the end of movie, he met his own fate at the hands of his real world counterpart when, after a climatic showdown, the two Rider's Final Vents collided, Ryuki surviving while Ryuga perished. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special (alternate retelling), Ryuga was among the Riders in the ending fight, only seen there. He and the remaining Riders activated their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. Forms Like original Shinji Kido, Dark Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuga through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. - Survive Form= *'Height': 1.93m *'Weight': 95kg *'Punching power': 350 AP *'Kicking power': 550 AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m Kamen Rider Ryuga Survive (仮面ライダーリュウガサバイブ Kamen Raidā Ryūga Sabaibu) is Ryuga's ultimate form which only appeared in the second Ryuki's S.I.C. Hero Saga story in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine, Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If (仮面ライダー龍騎 -IFの世界- Kamen Raidā Ryūki: IF no Sekai?). From the magazine, it is shown that Ryuga's Rider Visor also transforms into Drag Visor-Zwei like Ryuki. The armor looks exactly as Ryuki Survive's armor albeit recolored to match Ryuga's black color scheme. }} Contract Monster Modeled after a Chinese dragon and Ryuga's Contract Monster, Dragblacker is referred as the Darkness. Advent Deck Kaman Rider Onyx Deck.png|'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Dragblacker Kaman Rider Onyx Final Vent.png|'Final Vent' (AP: 7000): Executes Dragon Rider Kick. Kaman Rider Onyx Strick Vent.png|'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Claw Kaman Rider Onyx Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent' (GP: 3000): Conjures Drag Shield Kaman Rider Onyx Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent' (AP: 3000): Conjures Drag Saber Trivia *Ryuga's name can also means "Dragon Fang". *Ryuga is the only Rider in Kamen Rider Ryuki that is a non-human, being a doppelganger of Shinji Kido that originated from Mirror World. *In Episode Final movie; Ryuga is actually the 13th Rider, being the last Rider to appear in the Rider Battle. *Despite having stronger AP in the Final Vent (7000 AP), Ryuga is defeated by Ryuki on the Dragon Rider Kick clash with Ryuki's Final Vent, who has 1000 AP lower than him (6000 AP). See Also Kit Taylor - Dark Shinji's American counterpart in Kamen Rider Dragon Knight External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers Category:Movie Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders